normversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dynasty of One
Joyous days of wonder! From deepest dream have I returned, bearing in these six hands glories and gifts for Man, my eternal friend and brother! -Dynasty of One The Dynasty of One is the graceful and bizarre God-King of Lemuria. He is a highly controversial figure of great power with a mysterious agenda. Secretly he is merely an advanced lifeform created by Lemurian super-science, following programming and directives even he is unaware of. History The Dynasty of One was created by Lemurian scientists, cell by cell, between 2007 and 2010. Upon completion of his body his mind was created with the goals of portraying a mythical figure while making him absolutely faithful to the Lemurian cause. He was kept in stasis while Lemurian agents compiled extensive reports and dossiers on the outside world. Briefed via subliminal messages as to his mission and directives. The Dynasty was to work "miracles," around the world and seek out candidates for immigration into Lemuria to expand the tiny nation's gene pool. The traits the Lemurians valued were intelligence, physical ability and attractiveness, creativity, and "a sense of wonder." The Dynasty was unleashed upon the world after southeast Asia was wracked by earthquakes in mid-2010. He made a splash in the public eye by using his incredible powers to rebuild a city and heal the injured. Initially forsaking communication with the understandably curious media, he eventually deigned to reveal as much of his mission as was appropriate. His work brought him into contact with AlphaNet who attempted to appeal to him to not heal the injured (presumably to allow its followers to do so and curtail the growth of the mutant population). The two entered a sort of unspoken competition, seeking out disaster sites to help people. While screening potential new Lemurians, Dynasty discovered what Alpha's followers had been doing and revealed it to the world. Attributes Appearance The Dynasty of One's physical design was based on Lemurian aesthetics which share traits with ancient Indian and Cambodian styles. He is tall, thin, dusky-skinned. His hair and irises are a dazzling, ever-changing display of bright colors. His strangest attributes are his four additional arms and his extra eyes: one on the palm of each hand and another aligned vertically on his forehead. One pundit described him as the abortion of Lisa Frank and Shiva. Equipment Other than his clothes and jewelry, the Dynasty of One has little need or desire for material things. Headquarters The Dynasty of One is housed in a governmental palace in Lemuria. Personality The Dynasty of One is an incredibly vain, arrogant, and capricious being, fond of giving himself titles at the drop of a hat: The Laughing Child, The Shining Sun, The Singing Star, The Rainbow Prince, etc. Despite his enormous ego he is possessed of great empathy for people in suffering and in need. He is immune to personal insults, but still desires praise and adoration. He has a dark side which is most easily triggered by attacking his homeland, he is willing to torture people by erasing their happiest memories. Despite his frequently effeminate and flamboyant behavior, he is an asexual being concerned only with his (creators') agenda. Powers The Dynasty of One's most obvious superhuman attributes are his supernumerary appendages and eyes: he has four additional arms, a third eye on his forehead aligned vertically, and a vertically aligned eye in the palm of each hand. All of these are fully functional. The Dynasty can speak with multiple voices at the same time or communicate telepathically or by radio waves. His body generates millions upon millions of microscopic machines made from protein cells which regenerate him and allow him to heal people and reconstruct damaged objects, they also play a role in his ability to fly at high speeds. He can read minds and alter memories with exacting detail. Finally he is capable of changing the color and luminosity of any part of his body, a feature which was developed by his creators to match Lemurian mythology. Skills The Dynasty of One's incredible powers, keen observational skills, and alien charms make him adept at reading and manipulating people, frequently to keep them in awe. He is also a tremendously talented singer and dancer, able to bring people to a state of near rapture with minimal effort on his part. He is a living repository of Lemurian knowledge and history. Relationships Allies Enemies Factions *[[AlphaNet|'AlphaNet']]: The Dynasty was initially dismissive of Alpha and its followers, until he realized the truth behind Alpha's modifications. The Dynasty revealed the truth to the world and has been a leading advocate of stopping the intelligence's alteration of humans since. *[[Lemuria|'Lemuria']]: He was created by Lemuria and is well regarded by its people. The average citizen defers to him and the leadership pretends to, knowing his programmed personality makes him their servant anyways: they simply phrase their orders as prayers and humble suggestions. *'NAM': The member states of the Non-Aligned Movement have mixed feelings regarding the Dynasty of One. He has provided free, rapid, and highly effective medical care, rescue work, and reconstruction for a number of their member states. On the other hand he claims to be a God from a country nobody knew existed prior to his arrival. They're working with him on a limited basis, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Category:Heroes